


All Hallow's Eve

by AnimationNut



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedric takes Sofia trick or treating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Originally written in 2013, Platonic Relationships, Post Princess Butterfly, Sweet, That's it that's the plot, Trick or Treating, with a dash of panic as Sofia gets lost briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: Unable to disregard the village tradition of trick or treating on All Hallow's Eve, Sofia chooses to miss the royal costume ball in favour of her childhood traditions. With no one in her family able to take her Sofia happily drags Cedric along for a night of Hallow's Eve fun.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First
Kudos: 12





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sofia the First.

"Phew." Amber breathed a sigh of relief as she and her sister Sofia descended down the stone steps of Royal Prep. "I'm glad that's over with."

The All Hallow's Eve school party had ended and dozens of princes and princesses spilled from the academy, chatting excitedly and dancing about in their costumes. Sofia smoothed out her snow-white gown and smiled fondly at the purple amulet dangling around her neck. "Me too. You must have felt really scared when you discovered you were part butterfly."

"A bit," Amber admitted. "The flying part was kind of cool, though."

"So what are you going to do for trick or treating?"

Amber arched an eyebrow and glanced at her sister in amusement. "Trick or treating?" she echoed.

"Yeah. You need a costume but your butterfly one is gone now. I can help you make a new one, if you'd like."

"I can just use one of my old costumes for this year. They will _never_ go out of style. But I won't be wearing my costume to go out trick or treating," Amber laughed at the very idea. "That's something only villagers do."

A soft frown crossed Sofia's face. "What do you mean?"

"Every year on All Hallow's Eve, a costume ball is thrown by a royal family," Amber explained. "And this year the ball is being thrown by—"

" _Me!"_

The two girls shrieked in surprise when a large, green beast crashed into them, almost throwing them to the ground. Amber scowled and glared at the dragon that loomed over them. "James, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry. It's hard to see with this thing," James said, peering at his siblings through the mouth of his dragon costume.

Zandar stumbled backwards and threw his part of the dragon costume over his shoulders, revealing a bright grin. "My parents are throwing the costume ball this year," he announced proudly. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"I can't wait," James agreed.

"Neither can I." Amber clasped her hands together. "It's going to be so amazing. Aren't you excited, Sofia?"

Sofia managed a smile. "Yeah. Sure. I can't wait."

"Trust me, you'll have a much better time at the ball than trick or treating," Amber promised. "Oh, there’s our carriage. See you in a few hours, Zandar.”

“See you guys later!”

The twins hurried over to the waiting carriage. Sofia trailed behind, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

She truly doubted that anything would be as much fun as trick or treating.

…

The events of Amber's mishap went unsaid as the trio returned home. Amber quickly went to select one of her old costumes for the night's event and James went to take a shower—being the dragon's head had left him damp with sweat.

Sofia shuffled down the long, tiled corridor, idly twisting the feathers that lined her dress. She thought wistfully of Ruby and Jade, who were probably putting the finishing touches on their own costumes at that moment.

"Sofia, what's with the sad face?"

Sofia glanced up to see her mother peering at her from her bedroom doorway. "It's nothing. It's kinda silly, really."

"I'm sure that's not true." Miranda motioned for her daughter to come closer and Sofia did. Miranda rested a hand on Sofia's head, gently running her fingers through the brown strands. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm a bit disappointed," Sofia admitted. "I wanted to go trick or treating with Jade and Ruby in the village."

"But instead you are expected to attend the costume ball in Tangu.” A thoughtful expression appeared before she broke into a smile. "Well, I guess you'll just have to break those expectations."

"Really?" Sofia asked hopefully.

"Really. Just because you're a princess now doesn't mean you should have to dismiss the traditions you held as a villager. It wouldn't be a fair thing to ask of you." Miranda paused. "But I don't want you travelling alone at night, so you're going to have to find someone to bring you to the village and stay with you."

"I can ask Mr. Cee-drick!" Sofia said excitedly.

"That sounds lovely, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "You better run off and ask him. You only have a few hours before trick or treating begins."

"You're right. Thanks, Mom." Sofia gave her mother a hug before running down the corridor and towards the large wooden door that led to the damp, musty chamber that was Cedric's magic lair.

Recalling the sorcerer's annoyance at the many times she had burst in unannounced, Sofia paused at the chamber door and knocked politely. "Mr. Cee-drick? It's me, Sofia. Can I come in?"

A brief pause followed before the royal sorcerer reluctantly replied. "If you must. And it's _Ced_ ric."

Sofia pushed open the door and ventured into the lair. "Happy All Hallow's Eve, Mr. Cee-drick."

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume you didn't come all the way down here just to wish me that."

"Well, I was wondering…if you're not busy…if you could take me into the village for trick or treating."

"I'm the royal sorcerer, Princess Sofia," Cedric scoffed. "I'm afraid I don't have time to take you out begging for candy."

Devastation crossed the young girl's face and Cedric could feel his heart strings being tugged, an act that only happened with the youngest occupant of the castle. "Oh…I understand," Sofia said softly.

The girl started slowly for the door, her head down. Cedric rubbed a hand down his face, knowing he would regret the words that were about to fall from his lips. "All right, all right. I suppose I could spare a few hours—"

He was immediately tackled at the knees in a hug by the young princess. Sofia beamed up at him. "Thank you, thank you! We're going to have so much fun! We can get lots of candy and see the street performers!"

"Oh, it sounds like a blast," Cedric said sarcastically.

"I better go and let James and Amber know that I won't be joining them tonight." Sofia let go of Cedric and hurried over to the door. "Thanks again, Mr. Cee-drick."

"Cedric," Cedric corrected idly, even though Sofia had disappeared from his chambers and could not hear him.

Wormwood gazed down at his master from his wooden perch and squawked questioningly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Cedric snapped in annoyance. "But I think I _do_ know what I just got myself into. And I curse myself for it."

…

Evening rolled around and Sofia waved her family goodbye as they departed in one of the magnificent royal carriages. She stood on the marble steps, waiting patiently for Cedric with a wooden, decorated trick or treat bucket in her hands.

Cedric appeared a minute later, Wormwood resting on his shoulder. The sorcerer took one look at Sofia and could not help but arch an eyebrow in amusement. "And what happened to the swan costume?"

Sofia twirled, showing off her sparkling purple robe and witch's hat. "I'm a sorcerer's apprentice," she declared. "And you're the sorcerer. Our costumes match."

"How adorable." Cedric rolled his eyes and ushered the girl to the waiting carriage. "Come, come, let's get this over with."

Sofia climbed into the carriage with Cedric and they sailed through the night sky towards the village. Sofia could see the glowing lanterns and hear the laughter of the villagers as they celebrated the festivities of the night.

"I don't know what do to first!" Sofia said excitedly. "Watch the performers, go trick or treating, attend the annual fall bake sale—there's just so much to do!"

"And very little time to do it in," Cedric said pointedly.

They reached the village and Sofia hopped out with Cedric in tow. Deciding that the first thing she wanted to do was find her friends Ruby and Jade, Sofia made her way through the crowd. "You know, you could join the street performers if you want to," Sofia said encouragingly. "Anyone can put on a little show on All Hallow's Eve."

"I am a _royal_ sorcerer. Not a street performer," Cedric said flatly.

"Well, okay." Sofia shrugged. "But if you change your mind—"

"I won't," Cedric cut the girl off, bored eyes scanning the clumps of crudely made costumes surrounding them. Monsters, princesses and fairies were abundant. "Some people have no creativity."

"Sometimes it's nice to stick with the classics," Sofia said.

Cedric let out a snort of laughter. "You, my dear, are eight. What could you possibly know about _classics_?"

"I'm very mature for my age," Sofia said seriously. "It's also very important to know about the popular myths of the time period before you. Monsters were very popular in your childhood."

"Did you just call me old?"

An innocent look crossed Sofia's face. "Not intentionally."

Cedric caught the beginnings of a sly smile curling at the girl's lips before she turned and skipped ahead. Cedric shook his head. "Insufferable child." Wormwood crowed teasingly and Cedric swatted at him. "I am _not_ old!"

As the sorcerer and raven bickered, Sofia spotted Ruby and Jade, who were dressed up in glittering dresses, tiaras and shoes, and she waved wildly. "Ruby! Jade!"

The two girls squealed happily and raced to embrace their best friend. "We were so worried you wouldn't make it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How could I miss All Hallow's Eve?" Sofia asked. She studied the costumes of her friends and laughed. "I love your costumes!"

"Thanks! If it isn't obvious, you were our inspiration." Jade adjusted the silver tiara perched on her head. "I love your costume too! Sorceress, right?”

"I'm actually a sorcerer's apprentice," Sofia said proudly. She pointed over her shoulder at Cedric, who was straggling behind.

"Aw, that's sweet. You guys match," Jade giggled. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"I don't know about you but I want to get as much candy as possible." Ruby waved her bucket madly.

"Trick or treating it is!" Jade grinned. “Let’s go!”

The two girls started off with Sofia lingering to wait for Cedric. "Come on Mr. Cee-drick." Sofia grabbed the man's hand and took off, pulling the sorcerer behind her.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Cedric thought to himself, heavy breaths escaping him. To his relief Sofia soon stopped in front of a house, letting him go and running up to the porch with her little friends. "Wormwood, the next time Sofia asks me to do something for her, peck me in the head if I even _look_ like I'm going to say yes."

The night continued on in that same pattern, going from house to house and collecting as much candy as possible. When the moon was high in the sky Ruby and Jade had to head home, but Sofia managed to finagle one last trip out of Cedric.

"One more," Cedric said firmly. "I mean it."

Sofia nodded. "One more house, I promise."

And so the girl jogged down the street and ahead of Cedric, merging with the crowd as she searched for one more house to visit. Her attention was quickly grabbed, however, by a large crowd moving towards some sort of performance. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Sofia followed the group of people down a few blocks and came upon a fire-eater.

"Wow," Sofia breathed. She watched in awe as the man seemed to eat the flames, his face one of concentration. As it was very late, the performance did not last long, and both the street performer and the gathered people started to drift home, soon leaving Sofia the only one in the dark street.

The young princess looked around frantically, suddenly realizing that she had lost Cedric. Sofia swallowed nervously. She clutched the candy bucket to her chest and stared around the silent town. "Uh-oh."

It was much too late for her to disturb anyone. This meant she had to traverse the village as quietly as she could, alone, in the dark, on All Hallow's Eve—the one night where it was rumoured monsters roamed the streets, searching for children to snatch as snacks.

And Sofia was an eight-year-old ripe for the taking.

…

_No no no no no. This can't be happening!_

There was no way he had lost the young princess. And yet the familiar head of brown curls was nowhere to be found in the now-silent village.

"Wormy, fly ahead and see if you can find her," Cedric instructed. "I'll keep looking."

Wormwood gave a squawk of understanding before taking off. Cedric hurried up and down the streets in a frantic search. While he knew that Sofia most likely knew her childhood home like the back of her hand, it was still unsettling to know she was out there alone.

It was only a mere minute later when Cedric heard the familiar cry of his raven. Cedric quickly ran in the direction of the sound, stumbling around a corner and finding the blasted child happily feeding Wormwood some gummy worms from her candy stash.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cedric demanded, willing his pounding heart to slow. "You can't just run off like that! Who knows what could have happened to you?"

"Sorry," Sofia apologized. "I kind of got distracted."

"As you so often do," Cedric said dryly. "Come. I think it's time we be heading back to the castle."

The two started off through the dark streets. Sofia grabbed onto Cedric's hand and eyed the dancing shadows nervously. "Mr. Cee-drick?"

"Hmm?"

"Are there really such a thing as monsters?"

"Princess, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever— _Merlin's bloomers what is that?!"_

Sofia let out a shriek of fright and dove behind the man, wildly searching for the source of Cedric's sudden terror. But the sorcerer immediately dissolved into snorts of laughter and Sofia pouted. "That was mean. You scared me!"

"That's the point of All Hallow's Eve, my dear." Cedric smirked. "To be frightened out of your pants."

"Well then, you better watch out next year," Sofia said seriously. "I'm going to scare you _really_ good."

Cedric reached down and playfully pushed her hat over her eyes. "I'm quivering in my boots, princess. Now, let's switch to an important matter. Why does Wormwood get some of your candy and I don't?"

Sofia giggled and held out her bucket, letting Cedric grab a handful of sweets.

It was extremely late by the time they reached the castle. The rest of the royal family had yet to return from the costume ball. Sofia gave a large yawn and Cedric glanced down at her. "I think that's enough excitement for one night."

"I think so too," Sofia muttered. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Cedric on the cheek, catching the man by surprise. "Goodnight, Mr. Cee-drick. I had lots of fun tonight. Thanks for taking me."

"You're…welcome," Cedric said, watching the girl skip off to bed. A soft smile curled across his lips and he turned on his heel, returning to his own chambers.

Despite his vow, Cedric would find himself taking Sofia out on All Hallow's Eve for many years to come.

And he would enjoy all of them.


End file.
